The Shy Ones
by Chibijac
Summary: Lets just say even Neville needs someone special in his life.
1. Chapter1

The Shy Ones  
  
Author's Note: I was REALLY bored when I decided to write a story for Neville Longbottom, one of the characters of HP that isn't exactly focused on as much. Plus I don't know if there are many stories about him, so I did this for fun.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't the HP characters. ( *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 1  
  
Every one of the fifth year Gryffindor boys are known for something, or at least personality wise. Dean Thomas was known as the artist, and Seamus Finnigan was the one who couldn't turn down a bet. Ronald Weasley was now Gryffindor's best Keeper since Oliver Wood (possibly even better!), and currently on Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil's list of "hotties", while Harry Potter was famous and Gryffindor's best seeker since Charlie Weasley. Then there was Neville Longbottom. He was forgetful, clumsy, and stuck out the most of all the boys in his year. You would have at least thought it would have been Ron since he had the flaming red hair and was the tallest of them all now, but NO, it was poor clumsy Neville Longbottom. The boy who lived with his Gran and no one knew the truth about where his parents were.  
  
"Neville, WAKE UP!" called a voice that he recognized as Ron Weasley. He groaned and rolled over to see the red head standing over him with a wide grin and his Quidditch robes on. "C'mon Neville, I know it's Saturday, but there's a Quidditch match today and we need all the support we can get."  
  
"I don't feel like going." He groaned, pulling his covers over his head. Ron pulled them back. Harry appeared at his shoulder, buttoning his robes closed.  
  
"But we got Hermione and Ginny to save you a seat this time." Said Harry. "Now you won't have to sit near Lavender or Parvati." He said brightly. Neville looked around the room and noticed the others had already gone.  
  
"Fine, I'm coming." He said. Ron and Harry grinned at him brightly.  
  
"Right then. Meet you at breakfast." Said Ron and as they left, Neville could hear thinking out loud about what they could be having for breakfast. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Neville had entered the Great hall, the Hufflepuff Quidditch team could be seen sitting at their table, standing out in their Canary yellow Quidditch robes. He made his way to his table and sat next to Hermione, who was currently engaged in an argument with Ron. She suddenly turned to him.  
  
"Morning Neville." She said brightly. Neville noticed that Ron was now glaring at her. She obviously had just cut him off in a statement.  
  
"Morning Hermione." He answered and began poking at his breakfast. Today was another day and he honestly didn't expect much to happen.  
  
"Stop trying to get out of this argument, Hermione. Or maybe you'd like for Neville to be included?" he asked. Neville looked up in shock and noticed they were now glaring at each other. He sat and allowed them to snap back and forth. So far, the argument was about the fact Ron doesn't take things seriously and he's going to get killed in a Quidditch match one day.  
  
"Neville!" announced Hermione suddenly, causing his to jump.  
  
"Oh, sorry Hermione, I've got to go!" he said and gathered up his things. "Got to drop something off at the library." He lied. The couple watched him as he walked quickly out, before going back to their arguing. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Neville groaned and checked his watch as he ran through the hall, trying to make it outside in time to meet Hermione and Ginny so he could get a good seat with them. "Argh! Why'd I have to take so long, dammit." He growled to himself and turned the corner, crashing into someone.  
  
"Oh no! Are you ok?" came a voice in a panicky voice. Neville looked up and a girl with blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail kneeled in front of him. "Are you ok?" she repeated. Neville nodded absently as he stared up at her.  
  
"Aren't you from Hufflepuff?" he asked and she nodded, still examining his face.  
  
"I'm really sorry." she said and stood up, holding out her hand to help him up. Neville took it and when he stood up, he was surprised to actually be taller than the girl. She was about four inches shorter though. "My names Hannah. And you are?" she asked,  
  
"Neville." He answered and she smiled up at him.  
  
"I remember you. You're a Gryffindor. Shouldn't you be at the match?"  
  
"Shouldn't you?" he asked and she shrugged.  
  
"I don't care much for Quidditch." She said. Neville nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, where are you going?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Well I mean. I don't really feel like watching. and I've got nothing else to do."  
  
"I'm going to the library to work on Professor Sprout's essay. That'll take me all weekend." She answered with a sigh as she picked her abandoned bag up off the ground.  
  
"Well I already finished mine. I could help you." He said. Hannah looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, then she smiled.  
  
"Would you really?" she asked and he nodded, blushing a bit.  
  
"Thanks." She said. 


	2. chapter 2

The Shy Ones  
  
Author's Note: I was REALLY bored when I decided to write a story for Neville Longbottom, one of the characters of HP that isn't exactly focused on as much. Plus I don't know if there are many stories about him, so I did this for fun.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't the HP characters. ( *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 2  
  
When Neville had returned from the library, after having spending half his afternoon with Hannah, mostly talking and joking, the Gryffindor common room was decorated and everyone was celebrating their obvious victory. Fred Weasley (or George, he couldn't tell still) put his arm around the boy's neck and grinned widely. "Neville, you missed it! Twenty saves!" he announced, pointing at his younger brother.  
  
"Hufflepuff didn't have a chance!" called his twin from across the room. Neville forced a smile and moved from the Weasley boy's grip.  
  
"That's great guys. Congratulations." He said and took a seat next to harry.  
  
"So, where were you?" the boy asked. Neville looked at him innocently. "We didn't see you after the match." He informed. Ron looked at Neville, his mouth full of pumpkin pastries. He had said something, but Neville didn't understand it. He swallowed.  
  
"Where WERE you Neville? We had perfect seats, and Hagrid had snacks according to Ginny." He said.  
  
"I was in the library working on my Herbology report. I suppose I lost track of time." Seamus cut him off. He shook his head.  
  
"Don't give us that, Neville. You're so good at Herbology I doubt it took you that long to finish that report."  
  
"Besides, didn't you finish that yesterday?" asked Dean. Neville shrugged a shoulder.  
  
"I wanted to help someone out with something while I was there as well." Hermione looked up from her issue of Witch Weekly at Neville.  
  
"Really?" she asked and now, everyone's attention went from the snacks to where Neville was at for an hour. Neville went a bit red.  
  
"Its really not that serious you know." he said. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So Hannah, tell us where you were during the Quidditch match." Hannah looked up from her Herbology essay that Neville had helped her with, at her roommate, Susan Bones. There other roommates were down in the common room or outside doing work.  
  
"What are talking about?" she asked.  
  
"The Quidditch match. We were looking all over for you. Me and Kathy." Said Susan as a matter factly.  
  
"I was doing this report for Herbology."  
  
"Well that couldn't have taken you too long. About thirty minutes at the most." Said Susan, and hopped on the end of her friend's bed, looking her in the eyes. "So where were you, really?" she asked.  
  
"I was in the library getting help from someone. then we got a bit side tracked I guess." She answered.  
  
"From a guy?" came a voice and Hannah's other friend, Kathy came in. "Hannah, were you in the library with a boy?" she asked. Hannah frowned at her.  
  
"Is there a law against that?"  
  
"So who was it?" asked Susan.  
  
"You know that Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom?"  
  
"The clumsy one?" asked Susan, raising an eyebrow at her. Hannah frowned.  
  
"Just because he's clumsy doesn't mean anything. He's very sweet and he's very good company." Informed the blonde. Better than any other male company."  
  
"So, do you fancy him?" asked Kathy. Hannah blushed and shrugged a shoulder.  
  
"I don't know, but I do plan on seeing him again. And not for help with work." She answered. 


	3. chapter 3

The Shy Ones  
  
Author's Note: I was REALLY bored when I decided to write a story for Neville Longbottom, one of the characters of HP that isn't exactly focused on as much. Plus I don't know if there are many stories about him, so I did this for fun.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't the HP characters. ( *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 3  
  
Neville bit down on his thumb in deep thought as he worked on his essay for DADA class. He hated this. If only he knew where Hermione was he could get a little help out of her, though now a days it was hard to find her since she was dating Ron. "You shouldn't bite your nails, it's a bad habit." Neville jumped and looked over his shoulder. Hannah was smiling down at him.  
  
"Hey, how'd you do on the essay?" he asked.  
  
"I got full marks thanks to you." She answered. She sat next to him and looked at his work. "Defense against the Dark Arts. I could help if you want." She suggested, looking up at him. Neville rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"I don't want to be of any trouble."  
  
"Nonsense. Besides, I finished mine so I could be of real use to you at this point." She said. Neville smiled a bit and nodded. As they worked, she couldn't help but notice that she inched her chair closer to his a couple times, though he wasn't complaining. As they worked, just like before, they were side tracked by talking and joking around.  
  
"Argh, look what time it is. We had better get to the Great Hall if we want to have dinner tonight." She said. Neville agreed and began packing his things. When they arrived, Neville sat next to Harry who was, along with Dean and Ron, listening to Seamus.  
  
"So I figure if I ask Lavender to go with me to Hogsmeade that maybe she'll begin to notice me nad then I'll easily be able to ask her to the ball and then as my girlfriend." Harry snorted silently and Ron shook his head along with dean's agreement.  
  
"That's failure in the making. You know how Lavender is." He informed.  
  
"She's as superficial as they come. Ask Hermione. She'll tell you exactly what she and Parvati talk about day and night." Said Ron, wagging his finger at Seamus. The boy frowned a bit and began poking at his food in annoyance.  
  
"So you guys don't think she'd like me cuz I'm not good-looking enough?" They all stared at him.  
  
"I dunno, Seamus. Why don't you ask Lavender yourself." Seamus looked up and Lavender had just entered the Hall with Parvati. Hermione and Ginny were close behind, talking to each other. Seamus sucked in a breath and went up to the group of girls.  
  
"Seamus, hi." Said Lavender brightly, but he held his hand up to silence her.  
  
"Lavender, you're going with me to Hogsmeade this weekends, no ands, ifs or buts." He said. She crossed her arms and gave him a look that wasn't readable.  
  
"Sure Seamus, I'll go with you." She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes before continuing on her way. The Gryffindor boys all began laughing. Ron and Harry's faces were red from trying to hold back laughter.  
  
"Brilliant, Seamus. Just brilliant." Laughed Dean. Seamus waved his hand around dismissively.  
  
"Don't hate, appreciate, guys. Lavender's always wanted al of this." At that point, Ron began choking on his food. Neville figured that Seamus chose to ignore this since he continued. "Besides, you guys are just jealous that I've got the good looking on to come with me."  
  
"Get over yourself, Seamus. Mind you, I've got a girl friend." Said Ron.  
  
"So do I." Added Harry. Seamus shrugged a shoulder.  
  
"What ever. But by the end of this month, just take me off the Gryffindor singles list." Neville looked down at his plate. That would probably leave him as the only fifth year boy with out a girlfriend. unless Hermione and Ron have a serious argument or Dean and Parvati decide it isn't working out. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hannah and Neville had been meeting up with each other either after classes and walking the rest of the way with each other, or in the library. It was strange though since the two of them were basically the shiest people in their dorms, compared to their roommates. Hannah joined Neville under a tree and looked up the autumn sky. "Don't you just love the fall?" she asked.  
  
"I dunno, I kind of like the spring best." Neville answered. Hannah looked at him curiously. "well you know, its never to hot and its never too cold. Then you have no reason to stay up in the stuffy old castle." He answered. She giggled and leaned against the tree, watching as the leaves fell from the tree as the wind began to blow.  
  
"You know, it's a lot better to talk to you than listen to Susan and Kathy rant about Hogsmeade weekend." Neville looked at her.  
  
"What, aren't you going?"  
  
"So I can walk around alone?" she asked. "All the girls are going with someone. I'd go with Ernie or Justin.." She shrugged a shoulder.  
  
"Well. maybe you and I could go together." He suggested. His face went red once she looked up at him. She raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Neville Longbottom, are you asking me out on a date?" He went even redder at that moment.  
  
"Well if you don't want to go, I understand." She laughed and leaned over, kissing his cheek. Neville grinned a bit and blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. 


	4. chapter 4

The Shy Ones  
  
Author's Note: I was REALLY bored when I decided to write a story for Neville Longbottom, one of the characters of HP that isn't exactly focused on as much. Plus I don't know if there are many stories about him, so I did this for fun.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't the HP characters. ( *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 4  
  
Neville sat silently and watched as Seamus and Ron had an arm wrestling match in the middle of their dorm floor. The room door opened and Hermione stepped in. she rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her. Even as a Perfect, she still came in the boys' dorm. It wasn't as if they weren't use to it by now. Besides, none of them were going to tell on her. unless they wanted to face Ron after wards. "Good evening boys." She said brightly.  
  
"Evening Hermione." They all answered as they did their individual activities. She sat on Ron's bed and began watching the match before turning to Neville.  
  
"This is for you." She said, handing his something." She said. She smiled at him secretly before turning to Ron. "Hey there, love. Maybe you'd like to hurry up so we can go on and handle our business." She suggested. Ron looked up at her with a smirk.  
  
"Patience 'Mione." He said playfully. She smiled a bit. Seamus frowned.  
  
"Just because you're girlfriend is here doesn't mean a thing." He said, though he was straining at this point. Neville just shook his head. Seamus could never beat Ron in an arm wrestling match. He opened the piece of parchment to reveal a letter from Hannah. He smiled a bit and tuned out everything around him as he read. Just as he finished, Ron stood up, grinning triumphantly.  
  
"I knew I'd win." He said brightly. He slapped Seamus on the back. "Maybe next time, eh?" Seamus rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah right. C'mon Harry, its you and me now." He said. Harry grinned and got up, lying in Ron's spot and got ready to arm wrestle before turning to his two best friends.  
  
"You two, Mr. and Miss Perfect. Be back before curfew!" he called in a motherly fashion. Ron rolled his eyes as held the door open for Hermione. He and Hermione had both been named perfects for Gryffindor and then they both began dating so Harry would call them both Mr. and Miss Perfect.  
  
"We've got a meeting with McGonagall for your information, Mr. Potter." He said. "And you had better not be any where with a certain Weasley girl if you know what's good for you." When they left, Neville got up as well.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Dean, looking up from his DADA book. Neville shrugged a shoulder.  
  
"I have to pick something up from the library." He answered. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As they walked through Hogsmeade, Neville had to admit, he never thought he'd have this much fun from a girl that he only knew by face until now. "Ooo look! They're giving out candy at Honeydukes!" cheered Hannah, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the store. Neville spotted Ron and the twins ahead of everyone else. It was funny site since the twins were trying to beat Ron to the candy.  
  
"I can't believe those are my brothers." Groaned Ginny. Neville turned around and saw that Harry and Ginny watching the scene as well.  
  
"Well we had better et up there before the twins decide to stock up on ALL the candy and leave us with nothing, eh." Suggested Harry and began pushing through the crowd.  
  
"C'mon Neville, we had better hurry up to" said Hannah and began dragging him forward. It took a lot to get through the Weasleys, but after the owner came oout, everything was more under control. Neville had joined Hannah in the three Broomsticks after wards where she talked about her family. Things were pretty nice when you could actually talk freely to someone. Neville had to admit, he never thought he'd see the day he would be spending all his time with a girl that wouldn't criticize or make fun of him. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, what do your parents do for a living?" Neville jumped at the sudden question. He and Hannah had been seeing each other for two months now, and were presently sitting under the same tree they'd always meet under. He looked at her uncertainly. "Well you know, I've never heard anything about your parents. I bet they're really great."  
  
"Well, my dad was an auror for the ministry." he said quietly.  
  
"Was? Is he. dead?" asked Hannah, leaning over to look him in the face since he was currently looking down at his hands.  
  
"No. he and my mum are in St. Mungos right now. Some Death Eaters were trying to get some information and tortured my parents for it. They weren't killed, but they were messed up really bad." He answered. He bit down on his lower lip. He had never told anyone this information. No one.  
  
"Are they trying to get healed?" asked Hannah in concern.  
  
"They can't be healed. That's how bad it is." Neville answered. "During the holidays, my gran takes me to go see them. but they can't remember me" his voice began to crack and he saw Hannah shift her weight out the corner of his eye. She got on her knees and placed her hand on his cheek making him face her.  
  
"Neville, I honesty can't say I know what you're going through, but." She looked at him and there were tears shinning in her blue eyes. "but if you let me.. I'll help you out through all of this." She promised.  
  
"Seriously?" he asked and she smiled, whipping a single tear off his cheek.  
  
"Seriously." She promised, and kissed his lips gently. Though he hadn't exactly expected for that to happen, Neville put an arm around her waist and continued the kiss. He had never known he would feel this way about a girl. and Hannah was what he needed right now. He needed her more now than anyone else in the world. 


End file.
